


错误的地点，错误的时间

by oliviaireth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 春风得意托卡斯, 穿越翻车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaireth/pseuds/oliviaireth
Summary: Morgoth 通过穿越从虚空之境中越狱了，Tulkas 有话要说。This is the translation of Wrong Place, Wrong Time, originally written by Drag0nst0rm.
Kudos: 1





	错误的地点，错误的时间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Place, Wrong Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007816) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



自从 Morgoth 被丢进虚空之境，他就有了充足的时间思考。他把这些空闲时间利用起来，将注意力转移到更强大的魔法上，想要找出逃脱的办法。

最后，答案终于变得显而易见。

不要尝试突破大门。

而要突破时间。

毕竟在这虚空之中，时间又算什么？

从某种意义上来说，他成功了。他肯定回到了维林诺，而且考虑到灼烧他眼睛的是双圣树光辉，他还回到了过去。

但也许没回到最理想的时刻。

他刚看到一个黑影在空中掠过，然后 Tulkas 就把他撞倒了。他重重地摔在地面上，告诉自己摔得并不严重，以免引起怀疑，因为他也别无选择。

“那是什——”，他刚开口，Tulkas 就一拳打在了他的下巴上。

“我就知道，” Tulkas 咆哮着。“我 **知道** 你在打鬼主意，我知道你会露出本色——”

Morgoth 这时才意识到自己用的仍然是最后一场大战时的形体，而不是用来混入精灵中、显得不那么可疑的那具。他尝试着想要变回去。

变形失败。他被困住了，就像之前那样。

而且不止是一种意义上的被困，因为 Tulkas 仍然趴在他背上，在大街上不停揍他，竭尽全力地想把他打入阿尔达熔化的内核。

“我告诉过你，Manwe！” Tulkas 在风中大喊。“我 **早就** 告诉过你！接下来一个纪元我都会不停地重复这句，而且你不能阻止我，因为我是 **对的** ！哦，别听 Tulkas 的，他头脑简单四肢发达。看看，我是 **对的** ！哈！”

他强调性地挥舞着拳头喊出了最后那一句。Morgoth 甚至希望 Manwe 能快点出现。

“Tulkas 大人？” 一个不知是英勇还是莽撞的精灵犹豫地问道。

“一切尽在掌控之中，” Tulkas 愉快地说。他的拳头又一次挥向 Morgoth 的下巴。有什么东西碎了，而 Morgoth 不认为那是 Tulkas 的手。“你是个歌手，对吧？太好了。你的竖琴可真漂亮，我妻子最喜欢这些东西。快去散布消息，好吗？Melkor 又被打败了，Tulkas 是对的，诸如此类。” 他停了一下。“重点是最后那句。”


End file.
